Starcraft: Chaos painted grey
by metallicaboy1
Summary: A siege tank gunner get's caught in between multiple battles, will he survive, or be crushed by the horrifying secrets he finds of the confederacey! My next chapters are writen and proof read. They will be up shortly so plz R&R!
1. justice with a boom

CHAOS PAINTED GREY  
  
Prologue  
  
"My name's David, that's all you need to know, I think the word David should sink into at least a few people's minds here at the confederacy! Oh. you're not military personnel. ok then, I guess I could tell you a story about my service. Well as you've probably guessed I'm telling a story about how me, one little sergeant in this god forsaken galaxy made a difference here. Well. it was a fairly long time ago, for I am 83 years old. kinda. But enough talk, let's get on with the story."  
  
It all started when I got out of high school. I was a typical kid, well not that typical, I was. kind of an out cast. I was that guy you know exists but you don't really know him that well, he's just that guy. Well let me tell you that was all about to change! The year ( or as the confederacy calls a star date) was 9,130. and the date, well that's not important. I was never really a very. tough-guy, so I didn't really think I would do too well in the marine corps (even though I was wrong ) after graduation. And when I did graduate. even though I was smart in school. I wasn't too smart out of school! I was quite knowledgeable but. I didn't go to college. one of the many, many things I regret, as do my parents.  
  
So instead, I went off to the military defence corps. mobile artillery. tanks ok, that should be something you can understand. Within a few years another colleague graduate of mine, joined up in the Marine Corps. Tall Kinsen. a jock that excelled in the game of pound ball (an advanced form of football, you basically have to carry a magnetic metal ball, and, well you have to hit the opponents with it, not my typical choice of sport)! Anyways. he beet my ass up 1 year into the service because I got a higher rating of improvement then he did and I gloated about it. Hey. I said he was a colleague, I never said he was a friend! He joined the marines and whipped my ass on the floor with threats and lies that drove me to an even greater insanity then that of the confederacy's resoc tanks! But that all stopped when I got to a higher rank then him. and believe me, I got back at him! Well anyways. let's get on with the story! Here we go!"  
  
I Justice with a boom!  
  
He could smell his palms sweat with bullets of fear! He could smell everyone's, him and his 3 companions with him, inside the tiny cockpit! One on the online Navcom systems, one on the driver's seat, one in the loading and repair, and David, taking the gun!  
  
"110 yards!" screamed out one of his companions in fear and hate, for he knew what fate lay ahead of him!  
  
David didn't know his name, just that he was a companion, they drop you like flies out of those dam drop ships! They drop you at a barracks or factory so fast, you don't have time to get to know anyone! The one thing he knew was that Tall. yes, Tall Kinsen was in one of the bunkers at the bottom north side of the base that he was defending. The same side David was on. the same side. everyone was on! He could see his bunker through one of the rusty old scopes at the top of the tank, the 7 inch thick hull, of reinforced steel that could stop any bullet round from a gauss rifle. or any plasma canister of flame from a firebat's plasma flame gun. The marine inside was so disoriented. he was having delusions and crazy images from the brain inside his thick skull. like the hull of the bunker it's self, bleeding with sweet and tears.  
  
"80 yards!" yelled the navigator again, who's face was turning red with raw fear.  
  
The man in the driver's seat turned around and started talking to everyone, his voice rippling with hatred and fear for his life, he had long wispy hair and somewhat of a goatee . it seems like talking makes you feel better, or makes the situation seam not so awkward.  
  
"Man this high rise is better than those so unfortunate marines in the bunkers below eh. heheh h." explained the marine in a strangely joyful mood as he was cut off by the navigator.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, just shut u." the navigator seamed angry, vary angry, David didn't blame him, they were all going insane, as well as David, for he was the one who cut him off!  
  
Hold it together. can't you see. you're going crazy. just calm down, remember you're training, and you'll get through, come on, we're all about the same rank here, we're better than this" explained David, pleased with the silence that followed shortly after!  
  
They all looked down in shame, then turned back to what they were supposed to be doing, as a strange eerie silence filled the cockpit and surrounded the crew's already screwed up minds!  
  
Suddenly, with out any warning. they could here voices. No, not voices inside their heads, voices outside the cockpit, surround their heads. It was the marines, they were firing and yelling madly with fear! Their were no words just expressions. expressions of fear. expressions of anger. expressions of surprise. David looked back through the visor and saw them, the dark figures lurking towards the marines as the Navigator screamed out "50 yards. and their blowin em' to hell" and went back to busily calculating the coordinates for the home base. It was the mines, they were detonating, and they were detonating with huge enthusiasm, the explosions were enormous!  
  
The artillery gunners were filled with raw fright. but not as much as the now armed and shooting marines on the ground, they were filled with the most fear, for they had a vary dangerous and important job to do. HOLD THE LINES! The gunners were awaiting their orders impatiently, and the marines were getting closer to the face of death. David knew that nothing, well, almost nothing, could get past his armoured hell hound of death that he was in, as David was preparing his mental state for the hell that would unfold in front of his eyes sooner than he thought it would! He looked down in pity at the civilians below him, running around like hamsters in a maze looking for the nearest piece of cheese. but in this situation, it was the nearest ship out of here! They would never return to this place. not with the same amount of dignity or respect, reassurance. and above all, safety!  
  
Alright people. lets get those weapons ready! Came a voice over the com unit with in the tanks hull. David had short brown hair, clean shaven and hazel eyes that burned into the hearts of any man, leaving a mark. He was ready. ready as he'd ever be, for if they didn't get moving quick he would probably go insane!  
  
Steady. open fire! Yelled the invisible man over the com unit, even his voice was shaking.  
  
It could be referred to as a sonic boom, air pressure tanks blasting off into the already crowded air waves, as 20 tanks all lined up on the platform of the confederates steel fortress, transformed into long barrels of death, all pointed outward towards the blackened sky and dank orange coloured dirt ground. David was still looking through the rusty hole of a scope in the top of the tanks hull, he could only hear screeches and scratches forming outside his steel womb. Then, only a few moments after, he could make out the sound of metal shells being loaded into the chambers of the huge guns. And following, he could make out the ear splitting sounds of the massive artillery shell screaming through the air and back down, slamming into a huge fiery ball of doom. Nothing within the range of one of them could escape.  
  
But these weapons were not aimed at humans. no, they were aimed at something much more terrible, they were aimed at what the confederates had been fighting off these past years. The crazed, bloodthirsty, enigmatic, ZERG! And they were coming quickly, like a carpet lathering the earth with their stench, as if they were all headed towards David himself, he felt like a caged animal. no way out, no way back in. Their was nothing he could do, he was one man, one lone scared man. David could small the fear trickling, seeping out of his comrades' faces. There were no options left for him but to retaliate. And so he did, as the demons were now closer then ever. Shots could be heard, gun barrels firing of into the distance, the smell of the dank room was so immense, for everyone was sweating bullets, and everyone was fearing for their lives. David looked out the rusty hole to see carapaces flying everywhere. organs and body parts getting flown this way and that, screams and ear piercing screeches filled the air to add to the already gut wrenching sound. All David could think about was how to get out. They were coming even closer now, like a tidal wave, long burst of infantry rounds were being shot off into the carpet of hellions. making each beasts twitch and jolt with every blast. It took 2 to 5 to 10 shots before the beasts fell to their deaths. Hundreds of zerg did that until hundreds more stepped up in their place! The blasts from the bunkers blinded many below, and the blasts from the tanks were even more unpleasant, as the tanks jolted back with every shot fired into the air. The fortress covered a lot of ground, and they had a lot of ground to defend, barracks and different military building surrounded the outer parts of the city, but inside the protective buildings were an array of laid out homesteads and farms. Each artillery round was 4 times the size of a football and weighed as much as a few full grown dogs.  
  
We need air support yelled an invisible voice over the speakers of the com system, as David peaked through his scope once again, only this time to see a massive line, only 10 yards away from the frightened marines, surrounded them in a huge huddle. Many of the beasts were starting to jump out of their lines and burry their way through the hulls of the bunkers, squirming through the bubble dome and destroying anything inside. The sound of poison tipped hydralisk needles, bolting on to the hulls of the mile long line of the bunkers and tanks began to ring in his ears, becoming very repetitive, his will power was lowering with each jolt, some even reaching as far through their hulls as to be seen from inside. Screams and altered sounds could be heard over the com system from frightened marines being cut into pieces, David could already tell that no one would be left alive down there.  
  
"Jesus. God help us all" he whispered to himself as more and more screams were being heard over the units.  
  
David looked back to see his frantic crew scurrying around the floor of the tank, trying to find something useful to do, as fear overwhelmed common sense. David suddenly went blank, he couldn't hear anything, he could realize what was happening, he couldn't remember anything, nothing could be described with the definition of good, instead everything turned black. David left his seat as his screaming companions yelled at him to come back and not leave his post, but they were too pre-occupied to busy themselves with his affairs. He opened the cockpit hatch with a screech as metal grinded against metal. He lifted his head to find a huge sea of the beasts clashing with his friends below, blood fusing with metal on a buffet table of death. Each volley of rounds smashing into one line of zerg after the next, bodies being harvested by the screaming, slashing dogs of hell. Though he could not hear them, he was still delusional. The screaming demons lunged into the air towards the frightened military, as they each struggled for supremacy.  
  
Finally, the confederates brought out the big guns. A wave of fire bats came from the main doors of the fortress to clash with the oncoming foes, huge fireballs hugged the deformed bodies of the zerg in immense heat that scorched and burned their faces ( if you could call them faces ). Although it was a bold move for the confederate strategists, their wits fell to their ignorance as several different plasma tanks exploded in unison with one another, it seemed all hope was lost. David's senses were coming back to him, he could now make out another wave of enemies almost 200 yards away from his location, as a huge cloud of dust erupted under there feet! David was fully out of his delusion, and heard a scream from one of his fellow marines.  
  
"GET DOWN" he heard a man scream at him from below the high rise. and from the corner of his eye, he could make out a muscular, dog shaped beast, with claws shaped like that of a crescent moon, lunging at his shaking body. David ducked, nearly smashing his head on the steel plating of the machine. The beast flew over his head in one semi circular leap, it's head was shot clean off from the marine that gave David his life saving warning, he was standing at least 20 feet down the fortress wall. 5 rounds flew into the air, only to meat up with the head of the now twitching zerg body that lay, lifeless and bloody on the dusty earth. The young marine saluted at his senior officer as David replied in a hushed thank you. He watched the marine run off towards the heat of the battle only to be meat by a small zergling flying through his torso and onward to more helpless prey. Blood spewed from the lifeless corpse making a pool for the marine to lay in. And at that point, David went ballistic, he cracked and literally flew out of his armoured hell hound and straight down the nearest flight of stairs as spikes and beasts went flying past his head in a raged furry. He departed from the stairs and straight into sea of frightened civilians, he couldn't see anything on the ground he stood on as he pushed his way through the crowd, it seemed almost as if he was pushing a huge metal crate, they were all so crammed between the not so protective walls that it was hard to even lift a finger. He ran as hard as his body could move to the nearest ship until he suddenly heard a screech and a blast of air as David looked in fear and hopelessness at the drop ship lifting off into the atmosphere and out of David's sight.  
  
David pressed on, not to let his hopes fall to zero, he looked around and found a fresh drop ship land gently on the ground only a few yards away from him. He decided to go for the new one for all the other were so crammed full of innocents. He looked up to see a ship take off into the sky, men and women still hanging on to anything they could as they were lifted from the ground only soon to fall to their deaths shortly after. He looked back to find a force of zerg leaping over the walls, devouring the nearest civilians. According to David, those victims were his shield because as long as it wasn't him getting eaten, everything was perfectly fine. He turned to find a young women cringing in the corners of the civilian army. She was screaming at her little brother who had been separated from her by the crowd of frightened people. She yelled out his name which David could not make out.  
  
David had almost reached the platform of the ship and almost swam towards 5 marines trying to push innocents back towards to sea of people. The zergs were starting to get closer and closer, and the marines kept fighting them back. He reached the foot of the platform, sometimes have to punch and push people out of the way simply to say a word to the soldiers. He flashed a confederacy citizenship pass to one of the marines who had a scar ripped down the side of his face. A broad moustache could be made out below his large nose. He nodded to a much younger looking soldier and they let him by to make his way up the ramp.  
  
David left the army of retaliating civilians, stumbling as he left, it felt as if a megaton weight had been lifted off his back for he had finally left the angry mob. He reached the top of the metal ramp as he met up with two others who checked him quickly. David could smell that these men had probably not had shower in over a week, and he could see the dirt falling from their faces. They let him inside as David took one last glance at the innocent people below him, he could here the marines below, their bionic, enhance arms screeching as they tried to push people back away from the ship saying "women and children first, women and children". But unfortunately, they could not fend off the oncoming army of civilians. 


	2. Safety's loving arms

II Safety's loves arms  
  
David felt weary. he made his way past a full deck of evacuees and pushed his way through the frantic crowd of people inside the ship's hull. He pushed through a door on the left side of the main deck and slid past even more people to one of the only empty seats on the end of the ship, right above the turbo engines. The seat was right beside a tinted visor that overlooked the whole area from the landing pad was situated in. Suddenly David looked up to see a safety harness plummet down on him, strapping him in tightly and securely, and also a bit uncomfortably! The harness (even though it was chocking him tightly) was quite plush for it was made of a foam base encased with rubber that made the tight chocking sensation not so horrible! He heard a calm female voice sound over the overhead com systems, David could barely hear the words for the noises echoing in his tortured mind but he could slightly make out the words. It said "please keep your hands and feat inside of the seat at all times during departure. thank you"! David made an odd expression with his face, this was supposed to be an emergency escape vehicle not a theme park ride. It was kind of silly to have a voice stating that over the com system. but, that was just the adrenaline talking.  
  
He looked around to see a handful of unhappy people crying and blankly staring into space. Some had suffered death, some had suffered loss, either way they were tortured out of their minds!  
  
Suddenly a the pilot's voice cam over the com system "cchh, we will be lifting off now, please prepare for some turbulence from and after departure, we also remind people that we shall do the best we can to help each and every one of you find injured or lost family members and friends. He said as the engines started to whine and people started to whine even more. "We also remind people that you are entering a tightly secured military operation's center and when we enter the evac center on command you shall be assigned a bunk and quarters into entering the command ship, that is all please prepare for lift off thank you" he explained as the ship finally started to rumble, for it was beginning to take off.  
  
The engines started to scream, (as well as the people) the hull started to creek. David held on for dear life as the turbulent shaking transformed into a low shaking and advance as they proceeded. David began to fell his stomach drag down to his hips and felt a bit queasy. The engines were still warming as they began to touch the clouds, David looked down at the innocent meat below. For that was all the rest of the people were. meat, nothing more nothing less. David scolded himself for conjuring such a thought, he looked around and found the zerg were just beginning to breach the outer walls, his tank was under attack by three zerglings as well as David could make out, or maybe they were broods, he was far away and disoriented that he could make out just what they were but that none of his remaining companions would be left alive in there, the little devils were already burrowing their way through the steal of the vehicle, as suddenly a figure jump from the cockpit, right before he was engulfed in pure, bright flame!  
  
David began think to himself again, he was very ashamed of himself, so much shame for one man was devastating to his self esteem. He was angry at himself for leaving his comrades to burn only because of his self indulgence in saving his own neck. He wondered a very puzzling thought. why would the zerg attack a civilian outpost on the outskirts of the planet? Of all places they could attack why that one spot in the whole of the world. It just didn't make any sense, the whole hive force was on the offence, and why did the hive send just basic infantry!? The confederates knew that their was a hive clustering around the cliff sides but they produced at an enormous rate! Either way it didn't make any sense to David and he didn't need any more confusing or aggressive thoughts right now, all he worried about was getting to the space station. intact! He was interrupted in mid consciousness by an annoying overhead com system yelling in his ear saying "we are exiting the atmosphere and will be in orbit within a matter of minutes, make sure you are securely fastened with in your safety harnesses, thank you" he explained.  
  
At the very moment the pilot stopped talking, David's right became even more bumpy then it had began. A select number of people began to barf, some began to scream, and most of them were still staring off into space. The ride became immensely unbearable, and David started to feel his head beginning to explode! The shaking came to the breaking point until it immediately stopped like a pin hitting the ground. David's face was beat red, his eyes were bugging out as well as everyone else. He shook it off and turned his head slowly. The tinted visor that had been burning by bloodshed was shifted into an aqua blue. This caught David's attention very quickly as he quickly leaned forwards and breathed in the view.  
  
It was beautiful, so beautiful he could cry, the barren planet that had been taken through David's eyes melded from a scorched basin to a smooth aqua exterior. The atmosphere of the planet was radiating with all it's glory as 3 blinding fast wraiths quickly caught up to the slow moving shuttle and formed a protective triangle formation around it. The flat surface of the planet was rounding out by the second and David could see a makeshift planet suddenly dotted with tens of other evacuating shuttles, also accompanied by the dog fighting wraiths of the confederacy.  
  
The shuttle turned a 180 in mid space as so they could latch on to the evac center. David's face was pulled to his right side as the ship turned around to see yet another amazing and aw inspiring site. The huge space station, as big as his imagination itself, it was a huge rough steal area, larger than a valley. It had a huge circular surface, based with massive turbo lift engines, it completed with 4 large steal arms protruding from the base formed in a circle. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, alienating in all respects, inhuman and immensely large! He took his eyes off of the enormous spectre, and noticed an indent in the lower part of the ship, they were entering the docking areas, it was all apart of the huge bottom part of the vessel that was used for military deployment and storage. The huge arms were used for quarters and rec, and the middle of the ship was military operations and research. they never tell personnel what goes on behind those closed doors. The space station looked as if it was half the size of Texas, but it was really only about the size of a large city, even so, it was massive. David hadn't seen it for he departed from a class 1 battle cruiser coming out of hyper space just before the battle had begun. The cruiser was holding millions of troops and vehicles. He was dropped directly out of the cruiser and landed on Antiga 4.  
  
David came out of his rain of thought and centred his attention on the young girl across from him. If David wasn't mistaken. this could have been the young girl he saw for a brief second earlier. She was very beautiful, brown hair blue eyes, and a straight chin. He realized that the boy she was yelling at was no where in site and wondered what had happened down there. He was just about to say something to her, but he stopped in mid thought for he didn't want to make an aqward scene. He then heard the annoying voice over the com system yet again. "Alright people, thank you for your co-operation. We shall be docking shortly and we asked you to prepare for a slight jolt as we attach to the transport lift. I remind people again that if anyone is injured and needs medical attention, that there will be several medics on stand by before you enter the facility. To your right side there is the med center, to your left there will be civilian registration, and in the middle is all military personal. I repeat again med center is to your right and civilian is to your left and military is straight down the hall. You shall be assigned to your quarters by your quadrant regiment. That is all". Finally he shut up as David already knew the workings of a military space centre!  
  
"5.4.3.2.1, we have attachment" the voice said over the com as David felt a slight jolt for they had attached to the command ship. He heard a psssd sound, that was the air pressure tanks sucking on to the latches. His, along with all other evacuees' safety harnesses were lifted up and everyone began to rush to the back of the shuttle. David was pushed around several times, he cursed at many of the people in anger saying "watch where you're going" and "piss off". Of course know one paid attention too his mindless jabbering as they continued on to the back. The voice explained the instructions saying "please proceed to the back of the ship and enter into the turbo lifts, 4 at a time in an orderly fashion please, you will be brought to the ready room and assigned to your quarters, please obey the rules and enjoy your stay, thank you".  
  
Enjoy your stay, nice try buddy David thought to himself you might as well say thanks for being the main coarse in a zerg buffet, come again! David entered the turbo lift and was about the 4th group to go up, but it wasn't orderly! Everyone was crowding, trying to get in. As he ascended, he saw 2 parents with what looked like a 5 year old boy that hadn't been hurt, a little dirty but no major damage. The boy's mother was crying and it took a long time for her to shut up. But it wasn't al that bad for it only took 15 seconds for him to reach the designated ready room, were a whole load of other people from four other drop ships were awaiting accommodations! There could have been 100 to 200 hundred people in that room, David didn't care he just wanted to get the wait over with. After what seamed like an hour another female voice sounded over the speakers (sounded robotic). It explained yet again the boring rules and regulations, as well as instructions on the locations! That voice finally shut up as the huge blast door in front of the people whooshed up and the mob of people flooded in to the halls. Some were running, some were limping as they each entered different corridors! 


	3. Welcome to sanity!

III Welcome to Sanity  
  
David entered the military corridor and stated his rank and code number to the 2 light marines guarding the entrance. Light marines were, well, the name states it all, they had lighter armour then your normal standard infantry, and were armed with an mm-22 standard military defence pistol, the same model that David held close to his heart for getting out of sticky situations!  
  
"Sergeant David Omega Weanks, 5th class artillery division, code number 3897." he was cut off by a very rude marine who just said "Yeah, yeah, I get it ok, you can go".  
  
David looked at the stocky guard in a strange manner and continued on to the front desk. For a large ship, they sure don't keep very tight security he thought to himself either that or they train crappy marines! He entered further down the corridor and took in a sad view. 2 military personnel in front and 3 behind who were speed walking. Was this it, was this all hat was left out of the whole regiment that was sent down there, only this much survived!? Well David was obviously very lucky, the brave souls, they died for their planet, braver then he was, he ran like a frantic dog to the nearest fire hydrant! Well all of these men would turn into very well respected and honourable veterans, veterans that would be scared for life, as with him too! Ever since David departed he was questioning his honour and loyalty to the confederacy, and was questioning if he was even what you could call a man at all!  
  
He was at the end of the aqwardly long corridor and was the last to reach the front desk as he made his way up to a very bored very old looking woman. He showed her his card and she gave him clearance and a 'warm welcome'  
  
"Welcome to the Ss. Anibus" she stated.  
  
Now he remembered, he knew this station faintly but he did know it at that, it fought in the war with the sons of Korhal and deployed the winning fleet of 30 battle cruisers into glorious victory. And man was he proud to be walking down the halls of such a historical and honourable ship! He was still taking in what had happened to him when suddenly a very stalky marine with piercing eyes and slightly high pitched voice ran up to him and asked "hey man, could you give us a hand transporting this kid to the med center?" he asked as a proud and important look washed over his face like a mask.  
  
"Um, where is he?" asked David.  
  
"He's in the evac hall, 3rd quarter, it's extra credit come on hurry!" he explained to the dazed and zoned out sergeant. He quickly and expectedly grabbed David's arm to bring him to the area. He flashed a look at David's name tag while he was running. O CRAP he thought to himself, he noticed the sergeant on top of the name and immediately stopped dead in his tracks, offering a snappy salute at the higher ranking officer.  
  
"SORRY SIR, I DIDN'T NOTICE YOUR RANK SIR!" he firmly yelled out, David totally forgot just before he blurted out the last sir in his sentence, he was still suffering from shock.  
  
"Oh, my rank, that's ok boy, I don't think in this situation rank is of any importance here" he explained even though he was just too ashamed at himself to be giving orders.  
  
The confused (but straight) marine replied "It's just that, I didn't notice you without your helmet on sir!" he yelled out again this time in a more relieved state of mind and voice.  
  
"That's quite alright, at ease private" he explained "now where you from boy?" he asked.  
  
"Antiga 4 sir" he stated in a confused voice "um I just arrived here, I don't understand sir, what situation sir?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my god you didn't know, unfortunately we just tried to cl." suddenly the statement came too far from the truth for David to realize, his eyes went cold and blank as he just realized that Antiga 4 was the planet they had just cleared for infestation! How could this boy not have any news of it, even though he just arrived you'd think some one would give word to him!  
  
"Uh, sir, you ok sir?" asked the now totally confused marine standing in an un-orderly fashion.  
  
"Um, um NOTHING, come now, let's get to that casualty, he is in dire straits" he explained "on the double private move, move, move!" he yelled in the now fearful privates ear, feeling sorrow and regret for what he had just done.  
  
They ran promptly, almost to the area were David had first entered and saw 2 medics standing beside a stretcher, with life support, 1 male, 1 female (woosy guy).  
  
"Finally private, you're here" the man asked in a firm state, they each grabbed on to one side of the stretcher, the medics working the life support, David working whatever he could do as they began to run quickly down the halls.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked the female medic.  
  
"Nothing ma'am" explained the marine "we were just fraternizing" he said "I see he has poisoning, coming from his pelvis, no doubt from one of those spines" he said as the other medic looked at him with a questioning face.  
  
"And 3rd degree burns on his shoulder, left arm, and back" the woman said "we need to get a neural read out, as well as blood stability, and tissue samples" she explained as she looked down at the poor soul.  
  
"We'll also need a cast, get him an emp point 3 and prosphate hyglorysal on entry" he explained as David was flushed with confusion.  
  
They had reached the turbo lift as the wheels on the stretcher screeched to a halt "thank you private, we'll take it from here" they explained as they ascended the turbo lift going up to the med lab.  
  
David looked at the marine, they could both see each other's faces almost breaking with laughter, but they knew they had to stop, seeing the kid like that wasn't a laughing matter.  
  
"Well private, as you were" ordered David, the snappy marine quickly forming into a flashy attention posture.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir" yelled out the marine as he walked off down the hall.  
  
David turned around and walked leisurely down the other way, he was heading towards his quarters, preparing for tomorrow. Tomorrow he would have to wake up bright and early and head off to command ops and see what the next chapter in his turbulent experience was! If his regiment was going to take him back, and if they were when would he leave? Or if he would temporarily attach to one of the regiments here on the Anibus! Either way, he was beat tired, and it was almost lights out in his quarters, 1 hour till!  
  
He placed his feet on the ground about a foot away from the turbo lift down to his quarters. The motion sensors indicated his presence and flew open the door. This turbo lift was probably the best lift in the whole station, most anyone would enjoy it for the whole lift was one long and never ending glass tube that ran down the side of the station. It over looked the whole planet below, it was still glowing and radiating with beauty. The lift slid down the tube quietly and peacefully, David could make out the small moon orbiting the planet. This moon was fairly large and also very barren, mostly sand and rock, a desolate waist land made for no other reason than for harvesting what little minerals it had. David also heard rumors of an old penitentiary that was situated on the planet, it was placed on a huge cliff and was a very torturous and volatile place to be held in. They hadn't got it running in years, tens of years, most of the convicts were accused criminals from murder cases on Antiga 4, and that was pretty much all David knew about the moon.  
  
David started wondering why the planet wasn't called Antiga prime itself, he was just wandering off into his own little world. David was still wandering for a few seconds until something caught his eye. Thousands of tiny little dots erecting from the planet's surface. He made his way to the edge of the lift and put his hands on the glass, trying to get a better look at what the things were. He focused hard on the tiny dots, his eyes were fixed on them. At first he thought they were yet more evacuating drop ships, probably from yet another unsuccessful battle down below. Yeah, that's all it is David thought to himself It's just those freekin drop ships David said as he leaned back on the opposite side of the tube. David desperately tried to keep his mind off of the subject, he was going crazy. But he just couldn't, what the hell are these things he thought as he focused as hard as he could.  
  
He was really loosing his mind now, if these were drop ships, they were super charged, and gaining speed, fast! David looked closer and started to notice they had embodiments, they didn't even look steel at all, they looked almost, organic.  
  
"Oh shit" whispered David to himself, smashing the button on the lift, a mere side effect of fear.  
  
He saw the mellow aqua coloured sky turn blood red as millions of little flying beasts filled the space. He then heard and ear piercing siren go off with in the station saying the words he dreaded to hear.  
  
"RED ALERT, BATTLE STATIONS, I REPEAT BATTLE STATIONS" It continued to sound on and on, he looked frantically around the tube for an emergency. thing to pull. But it was all for nothing, he immediately saw what looked like a missile or a speeding bullet. It was a small monster flying right into the ship, making a huge ball of green smog and flame, exploding on impact, it was a kamikaze armada! 


End file.
